


Seven Years Of...

by BuckeyeKitty



Series: The Mistakes Of... [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adoptive Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Angry Wilbur Soot, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dadza, Fighting, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Hurt Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Wilbur Soot, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Returning Home, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckeyeKitty/pseuds/BuckeyeKitty
Summary: Wilbur ran away after a fight with Techno. Wilbur didn’t return.In fact he didn’t return for many, many (seven) years.orWilbur runs away and then returns with an injured child seven years after the fact.Techno's guilt has been brewing since his brother ran away.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s), Tommyinnit & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: The Mistakes Of... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114490
Kudos: 184





	1. A Tense Return [Day 1]

“Fuck you Techno!” Wilbur yelled, tears in his eyes as he ran up to his room.

Techno stared, still angry, at where his brother has been. The image of Wilbur near tears as he yelled at him swirled in his head, he was no longer angry now he was guilty. He bit his lip, he didn’t think he could fix it. He stared at his hands. He remembers the front door slamming shut, locking and then nothing until it’s unlocked a few days later when Phil and Tommy came home.

“Techno! Wilbur! We’re home!” Phil called.

He went down the stairs, “Welcome home.” He tried to sound cheerful, he did, but he felt numb and it came out in the monotone he used when teasing or joking, but it wasn’t that.

“Techno what’s wrong?” Phil asked.

Tommy looked around, looked for Wilbur, “Techno, where’s Wil?”

Techno was spiraling, he didn’t know, he didn’t know, he didn’t know.

“-the, come on Tech, breathe, can you breathe with me,” Phil broke through.

He nodded and matched his breathing to Phil’s.

“Now where’s Wilbur?”

“I don’t know, I don’t remember the past few days.”

Phil ran a hand through his hair, sighing, “That’s okay, what _do_ you remember?”

His eyes widened, “Yelling at him, I made him cry, I made him leave,” he whispered.

Tommy chose that moment to come back from looking for Wilbur, “Wil’s bag is gone.”

Phil inhaled sharply, “Which bag?”

“The bag, his guitar is gone too.”

_It’s all my fault, my fault, my fault, my fault._ He let his emotions get the better of him and now his brother is gone, his little brother is gone and it’s all his fault.

Over the coming weeks, Techno started bottling up and not showing his emotions, worrying Phil and Tommy extremely. Wilbur didn’t return.

In fact he didn’t return for many, many (seven) years.

* * *

Techno was sitting on the back porch steps, having woken up from a, sadly, familiar nightmare. Yelled angry words, hurt brown eyes, burning with tears on an angry face, and the front door slamming shut. He was staring off into the distance, over the backyard and the farms. He sighed and set his head down on his arms which were on his knees.

He heard a twig snap and his head shot up, looking around. He sighed again assuming it was a mob and rested his head on his hands, his elbows now on his knees. He scanned the area with his eyes, still mildly spaced out. The guilt was just as heavy on his heart as it was when it settled on it.

He noticed a figure, holding another, smaller figure in his arms. The figure hesitated upon seeing him on the steps, but walked towards the house. Once the light hit the two figures, Techno recognized Wilbur, his brother with a small child curled in his arms. His eyes widened, sitting up straight, once they got closer Techno saw the blood that stained the boy and his brother, he stood up. They didn’t make eye contact.

“Come in, I’ll grab Phil,” Techno said, quietly.

Wilbur entered the house.

Techno woke up Phil, sent him downstairs and grabbed bandages and healing potions. He returned downstairs with the first aid items. He handed them off to Phil and left the room. He went back out to the back porch steps.

“Techno,” Phil called a while later.

“Yeah?” He turned to look at him.

“You should sleep.”

“I know,” He turned back to the fields.

“Techno,” Phil warned.

“I know, Phil. I should sleep, but I can’t. I can’t after a nightmare. I’m used to running on little to no sleep.”

Phil sighed, “Goodnight Tech.”

“Goodnight Phil.”

Phil went back into the house.

* * *

Wilbur came out of the shower, immediately checking on his son.

Phil walked into the room.

Wilbur looked up when he entered.

“How are you doing Wil?” Phil asked.

“Okay,” He shrugged, “Would prefer Fundy to be awake and unharmed, but other than that, okay.”

“That’s good. I’m glad,” Phil smiled softly.

Wilbur turned back to Fundy.

They sat in silence then…

“How long has Techno sounded, talked like that?”

“What, monotone?” Phil asked.

Wilbur nodded.

“Since the day me and Tommy got back, a few days after you left. He also stopped showing emotions around then too.”

Wilbur furrowed his eyebrows.

“He didn’t tell us much, he doesn’t remember much, the last thing he remembers is you slamming and locking the front door.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, freaked both of us out.”

“Sorry.”

“You have your reasons.”

“Yeah.”

“So what happened that brought you back here?”

“Got me and Fundy caught up in some stuff way over our heads. Barely got us both out, I didn’t know where else to go.”

“You’re always welcome here, Wil.”

“Thanks, Phil.”

“Of course. Get to sleep. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight Phil.”

Phil left to go back to his room.

Wilbur slipped into the bed next to his injured son, falling asleep soon after.

At some point Techno looked into the room to see his brother and nephew sleeping.

* * *

When Phil woke up there was breakfast being kept warm in the oven and a note from Techno saying he was going out to train.

Tommy came down, “Techno?”

“Out training, Wil showed up last night with a young boy who’s his son, I’m going to wake them up.”

“Okay,” Tommy’s eyes had lit up.

Phil went up to Wilbur’s room, smiling softly when he saw them sleeping soundly together. He shook Wilbur awake gently.

Wilbur’s eyes opened, blinking and squinting at the light.

“Breakfast time, Tommy’s downstairs already.”

“Techno?” He asked, gently shaking Fundy awake,

“Out training, he’ll be back tonight after dinner or in five days there is no in between. I’ll see you in a bit.”

Wilbur nodded.

Phil returned to the dining room.

Tommy looked over at him, tilting his head to the side.

“They’re on their way down.”

Wilbur and Fundy came down the stairs, well Wilbur came down the stairs he was carrying Fundy in his arms.

“Wil! It’s good to see you!”

“You too,” Wilbur smiled, setting Fundy down in a chair. “Fundy, this is my dad, Phil and my brother Tommy. Tommy, this is my son, Fundy.”

“Hello, Fundy,” Tommy said, quieter than he normally was so he didn’t scare Fundy.

Fundy waved at him, shyly.

Phil dished out breakfast.

* * *

That Evening

The front door opened, shut, and locked.

“I’m home,” Techno called.

“Welcome back!” Phil called back.

“Techno!” Tommy exclaimed, racing down to the front entrance. He hugged him.

Techno hugged him back.

“Are you hurt?” Phil asked.

“A few bumps and bruises, but nothing serious. I promise.”

“Good, I’ll grab some ice packs,” Phil said, and he walked into the kitchen.

Tommy pulled away and they went to the living room.

Phil entered with ice packs and a plate.

Techno took the ice packs, putting them on his various bumps and bruises and then he took the dinner and started to eat it.

Wilbur brought Fundy downstairs and into the living room. “Fundy, this is Techno, my older brother.”

“Hello,” He tried to smile, but he probably just scared him.

“Dad, can I go with Tubbo into town, tomorrow?”

“Sure, just take a weapon.”

Tommy grinned and nodded, he pulled out his communicator to message Tubbo.

Techno finished his dinner.

“Did you win?” Tommy asked.

“I am _THE_ Technoblade, of course I did, Tommy.”

Tommy grinned.

Phil patted Techno’s dyed pink hair and turned on the TV.

Wilbur sat in one of the armchairs and sat Fundy on his lap. Phil sat in the other. Techno and Tommy were sat on the couch, Techno still had the ice packs on. There was a bit of tension in the air, as Wilbur and Techno hadn’t talked about what happened before Wilbur left.

“Okay,” Phil said after an hour or so, “Time to get ready for bed, all of you.”

Tommy groaned, “Yes Dad.” He went to get ready for bed.

“I’m going to take a shower,” Techno said, getting up and removing the ice packs.

Phil nodded, “Goodnight Techno.”

“Night Dad, Night Wilbur, Goodnight Fundy,” He went upstairs.

Wilbur got up, holding Fundy who was mostly sleeping, “That’s fucking unnerving.”

Phil hummed. “It’s become normal,” He shrugged, “Either we got used to it or we were unnerved indefinitely.”

“Right, of course.”

“Goodnight Wil,” Phil went upstairs to say goodnight to Tommy.

Wilbur stood in the living room, Fundy in his arms for a couple minutes before he went upstairs to get him and Fundy ready for bed.

He sat Fundy down tucking him into bed, to get ready for bed himself. He got into bed and Fundy curled into him. He fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and Comments appreciated!


	2. Cut Off Talk [Day 2]

Techno went to sleep, but two hours later he was up with the same nightmare. He got out of bed, put on his shoes and went out to the back porch, sitting down on the steps.

* * *

Wilbur woke up in the middle of night for no reason. He got out of his bed, checked that all his windows were closed and locked before he left the room, closing the door behind him. He went downstairs, noticing Techno’s pink hair on the back steps, he went out onto the back porch.

Techno turned his head once he heard the door opened, his eyes widened once he saw it was Wilbur. “Why are you up?”

“Could ask you the same.” He joined Techno on the step.

“Me being up is nothing new, it’s so normal Phil doesn’t fight me to go back to sleep, it’s just nightmares,” Techno said, staring out at the fields, “Well one specific nightmare.” He shrugged.

“Oh?”

“Yeah.” He didn’t go into any details.

“I think last night was the first time I got good sleep in a while.” Wilbur admitted.

“Think that’s why you’re awake?”

“Yeah, probably.” He glanced at Techno.

Techno wasn’t looking at him or at the fields, he was looking at the ground in front of him.

Wilbur looked out at the fields.

“I’m sorry,” Techno said, so quietly Wilbur didn’t think he would have heard it if he hadn’t been right next to him.

“Hmm?”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean any of it,” He repeated a little louder.

Wilbur sighed, “I know, I’m sorry too.”

“I don’t know how much Phil told you, but I don’t remember the days between you leaving and them returning, I didn’t know, didn’t process, that you left until Tommy asked where you were,” He snorted, “He asked and I spiraled, I guess, I wasn’t breathing or something.” He stared back out at the fields, “I am truly sorry, Wilbur. You don’t have to forgive me today, ever, but I am sorry.”

“I know, Thank you Techno.”

“You should go back to bed, Wilbur,” He whispered.

“You should too,” He said back.

“Yeah, I should, but can’t. I’ve tried after the nightmare, but it doesn’t work.”

“Well then unfortunately for you, I am stubborn and you not sleeping is new to me, so you have to wear me down. I’m not leaving until you go to sleep or it’s time for breakfast.”

Techno sighed and shook his head, he didn’t try to get Wilbur to go back inside.

They sat in silence.

“Can I touch you?” Wilbur asked.

“Yeah.”

Wilbur leaned his head on Techno’s shoulder.

“So Fundy?”

“Got in a relationship, accidentally got her pregnant, she didn’t want the baby, but we didn’t have the resources to terminate the pregnancy, and he’s a hybrid, so I raised him myself, though recently I got us into something way over our heads. They hurt him, I didn’t have anywhere else to go.”

Techno nodded, “He’s a hybrid?”

“Yeah, he’s a fox-hybrid, his mom was ¾’s fox or something along those lines, I lost his hat while I was running away.”

“We’ll get him a new hat.”

“Oh ender, they’re going to find us, I brought them here.”

“We’re not going to let them take you, either of you, I promise,” Techno glanced at Wilbur.

“I know that, I can still feel guilty about putting you guys in danger.”

“We’d rather you be here and all of us be in danger than you and Fundy being out there in danger, somewhere we can’t help.”

“I know.”

“I’m glad you’re back, I’m glad you didn’t stay away because of me.”

Wilbur opened his mouth to respond but he was interrupted by a twig snapping.

They both tensed, Techno scanning the forest.

“We should go inside,” Techno said.

Wilbur nodded and they both got up and went inside.

They checked all the windows and doors to the outside to make sure they were locked and closing the curtains. They were both quiet when they checked inside their Dad and Brother’s room. They returned to the living room.

Techno pulled Wilbur into a tight hug.

Wilbur buried his face into Techno’s shoulder.

“You’re safe, no one can hurt you here. No one can take either of you away from us. You are safe.”

“Thank you Techno, Thank you.”

They pulled away.

Footsteps were heard on the back porch.

Techno went upstairs to his room which faced the backyard. Wilbur followed him. They looked out Techno’s window, they saw half a dozen men on the back porch, trying to look into the house.

Wilbur inhaled sharply.

“Are those the men?”

“Some of them,” Wilbur whispered.

Techno pulled Wilbur into a side hug.

“Fuck, Tech, I fucked up.”

“Why, What happened?”

“I should have been more careful, I had a young child, what was I thinking?”

“Wil, you did your best, you’re still young yourself.”

“I’ve dragged you all into my problems.”

“You don’t have to deal with your problems by yourself, that’s what family is for. Though I can understand if you don’t want my help.”

“I need all the help I can get.”

The mean on the porch left.

Techno and Wilbur spoke until the sun started to rise.

“Time to make breakfast,” Techno said, getting up.

“I’ll meet you down there, I’m going to check on Fundy.”

“Okay.”

Wilbur came down two minutes later and helped Techno make breakfast.

* * *

Phil woke up to noise coming from the kitchen, he slipped out of bed, putting on a pair of slippers. He walked downstairs, he entered the kitchen and saw his two eldest sons cooking together, talking about random things laughing.

“So,” he started.

They both looked over at him surprised.

“Phil!” Wilbur said.

“Did either of you two sleep last night?”

“I got the normal two hours and Wil probably got about five.”

Phil raised an eyebrow at the nickname, “Techno, I know why, but Wilbur?”

“I’m not used to sleeping well,” Wilbur shrugged.

“Okay, hopefully you get used to it again,” Phil smiled.

Wilbur nodded, “Yeah, hopefully.”

His sons shared a look and paused their cooking.

“Phil, something happened last night,” Techno said.

“Oh? What happened?” He asked, sitting down.

“Six men came to the house for Wil and Fundy, they didn’t come in, everything is locked and the curtains are pulled.”

Wilbur nodded, “I don’t think they know this is where I went, but they don’t know it isn’t so leaving during the day, well the three of you, is fine. Fundy and I shouldn’t leave the house.”

“I won’t go out to the back porch when I wake up at night,” Techno promised.

Phil nodded, “I’ll go out to get Fundy a bed of his own in a few days, I want to make sure you all will be good for a couple days.”

Wilbur and Techno nodded and resumed cooking.

After a while, they heard small hesitant steps coming down the stairs. “Dad?”

Wilbur raced out of the kitchen and to the stairs, “Good morning, did you sleep well?”

Fundy must have nodded.

“That’s good, do you want me to pick you up?”

Wilbur came in a couple seconds later, holding Fundy in his arms. He set Fundy down on the chair next to Phil. “Food’s almost done, someone should wake up Tommy.”

“I can go, if you finish up?” Techno offered.

“Go ahead I got this.”

“Dad you may want to cover Fundy’s ears in a minute.” Techno left the room. He heard Phil chuckle.

He went up in front of Tommy’s door, he threw the door open, safe in the knowledge there was a door stopper so the door wouldn’t hit the wall, “Breakfast!” He shouted.

“What the Fuck!” Tommy shot up.

Wilbur and Phil could be heard laughing from the kitchen.

“Shut the fuck up!” Tommy yelled.

That only made them laugh harder.

“Breakfast time.”

“Thank fuck, food.” Tommy got out of his bed.

Techno left the room and returned to the kitchen.

“That was beautiful Tech.”

He smirked, “Why Thank you, Mr. Soot.”

Wilbur laughed.

Techno dished out breakfast onto five plates.

“So Fundy and Wilbur can’t leave the house and _everyone_ has to be in the house by the time it’s dark, that includes when you’re out training.”

Techno nodded.

“Why?” Tommy asked.

“Because I said so.”

“Okay?” Tommy said, confused.

* * *

“Have fun!” Phil said.

“I will,” Tommy said. Iron sword on his hip, grin on his face.

“Call us if something bad happens,” Techno said.

“Of course.”

“Don’t mention I’m back.”

“Okay, can Tubbo come over though?”

“Sure,” Phil smiled.

“Yes!”

“Bye Tommy, stay safe.”

“Bye!”

Techno, Wilbur, and Fundy waved.

Tommy left.

“I haven’t been this nervous about him leaving the house since he first showed up,” Phil said.

“I remember that he was constantly trying to leave, to run away,” Wilbur said.

“You can’t say you don’t know why, you weren’t much better,” Techno said.

“I wasn’t no, I was worse.”

“Techno was the only one, who didn’t try,” Phil said.

“I was tired of running.”

“Running?” Fundy asked, “Why were you running?”

“When your uncles and I first got here, to this house, we weren’t safe, we had been running from something,” Wilbur explained.

“Safe here?”

“Yeah, we’re safe here.”

Fundy’s face lit up into a smile.

Wilbur smiled as well.

“Oh, hat,” Techno said.

“Right, yeah, we need to get you a new hat, since I lost it.”

Fundy nodded.

“Okay what happened last night? Other than the thing you said this morning,” Phil asked.

“We talked,” Wilbur shrugged, “Apologized, made up, nothin much.”

“What Wil said.”

Phil sighed, “How did you two fix a relationship in a night?”

“Seven years of thinking about what happened, that’s how,” Wilbur said.

_Seven years of Guilt_ , “We’ve always made up quicker than you thought possible.” _Seven years of Nightmares._

Phil chuckled, “That’s true.”

“I have to check on the farms, I’ll be back in for lunch,” Techno said.

Wilbur and Phil nodded.

“I’m going out to get you if you aren’t,” Phil told him.

“I know,” Techno went to grab his hoe and went out to check on the many farms they had.

* * *

“We’re here!” Tommy called.

“Welcome back Tommy, Hello Tubbo!” Phil said, looking over at the door from the living room.

“Hi Phil!” Tubbo said brightly.

“Did Techno go out training?”

“No, he’s out farming.”

Tommy nodded, “Are they up in their room?”

“Who?” Tubbo asked, confused at his best friend's vagueness.

Phil nodded.

Tommy grinned and pulled Tubbo up the stairs. He went up to Wilbur’s door and knocked.

Wilbur opened the door, “Welcome back Tommy. Hello Tubbo.”

“Wilbur?!”

“Yep.”

“What, when did you come back?”

“Two days ago.”

“Welcome back then, why didn’t you mention he was back, Tommy?”

“Because I asked him not to.”

“They’re all being cryptic, they won’t tell me why.”

Wilbur’s smile got a bit forced, “Fundy, sweetheart, come meet Tommy’s friend,” he called back into his room.

Tubbo mouthed “Fundy?” to Tommy who just smiled softly.

Fundy came up behind Wilbur.

“Fundy, this is Tubbo. Tubbo this is my son, Fundy.”

Tubbo’s eyes widened but smiled at Fundy, “Hello, nice to meet you!”

Fundy smiled back, waving.

“So what have you been doing Tubbo?”

“I learned how to make potions and I have a lot of bees. I love bees!”

Tommy nodded, “Tubbo can tell you anything about bees.”

Tubbo nodded, “My family and I sell potions and honey in town.”

“You can’t tell anyone they’re here,” Tommy said.

“Your secret is safe with me as all of them are.”

“If one more rabbit starts eating my carrots and potatoes I’m pulling out my training.”

“You say that every time!” Tommy said.

“I mean it this time.”

“Sure you do Techno,” Phil said.

“I do!”

“No, you don’t!” Tubbo said.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Techno gave up.

Wilbur laughed. Fundy smiled, definitely amused.

Techno came up the stairs.

“You’re being called out by teenagers, how do you feel?”

“Shut up Wil!”

“No, I don’t think I will.”

Techno sighed entering his room.

“Are you staying for dinner?” Wilbur asked.

Tubbo nodded, “Yep, then home right after.”

Wilbur nodded smiling.

Techno came out of his room, “Phil’s cooking, so we can do whatever until then.”

Tommy pulled Tubbo into his room.

“Hey Techno, wanna hear a new song I wrote?” Wilbur asked.

“Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated!


	3. Braiding and Training [Day 3]

Techno woke up two hours after he went to sleep, Wilbur’s hurt eyes appeared every time he closed his eyes. He sighed running his hand through his hair, “He’s back, he’s not mad at me, go away,” he whispered to himself. He stood up from his bed, looking out his window and seeing the same six men come up onto the back porch. He ducked back, pulling his curtains back. “Shit.” He went downstairs and sat on the couch reading a book he grabbed from the family bookshelves. He could hear them moving and whispering on the back porch, they went around to the front porch, trying to look through the windows.

3:00 am

He heard footsteps coming down the steps. He looked up, unsurprised to see Wilbur.

“They’re here again.”

Wilbur made a face.

“Yeah, same.”

Wilbur sat down next to him on the couch. “So am I allowed to know about this nightmare?”

Techno set his book to the side, “I guess.”

“You guess?”

“It’s not graphic if that’s what you're thinking.”

“Oh?”

“It’s what you looked like the last time I saw you before you left.”

Wilbur looked over at him.

Techno was staring at the turned off TV.

“Angry?”

“Your face sure, but your eyes were hurt and close to tears.”

“Oh…”

Techno snorted, “Ya’know I didn’t even realize what I had done until you had left the room. Even then I was just staring at my hands.”

“I’m sorry for leaving, we could have fixed it.”

“No, we couldn’t have, I didn’t truly realize what I had done until later, at the time I was guilty I made you cry. I didn’t know how to fix it. We would have just done the quick fix to make Tommy happy and not actually talked about the problem.”

“True.”

“So three am deep talks.”

Wilbur snorted, “Didn’t I arrive at 3 am too?”

“I think so, yeah,” Techno said.

“This is where we lost their trail, they have to be here!” They heard from outside.

Techno quietly ran up the stairs, grabbing his sword and coming back down.

“They’re here for us,” Wilbur whispered.

“They won’t succeed, I won’t let them.”

“Everything is locked!” A voice from outside, frustrated.

“We’ll watch the house for a few days and then break in.”

The footsteps left.

“Yeah, we definitely can’t leave the house.”

“Phil probably _shouldn’t_ get Fundy a bed yet.”

“Yeah, I feel safer with him in my bed anyway.”

“I should go out farming crown and all, freak ‘em out.”

“Do it.”

“I’m going to die but it’s worth it.”

Wilbur snorted.

Techno pulled his braid in front of his body, “Farming really messed up my braid, I’m gonna have to redo it.”

“Can I help?”

“Sure.” Techno pulled out his hairband and undid the braid. He shifted so Wilbur could braid his hair.

“Do you remember how?”

“Yes, I wouldn’t be able to forget.”

* * *

It is 4:00 am, _why am I up._ Phil got out of bed, planning to check on Techno. He left his room and heard talking from downstairs, he headed down seeing Wilbur brading Techno’s hair.

“You did forget.”

“No, I didn’t! I’m just out of practice,” Wilbur defended.

Techno laughed, “You’re still bad.”

Wilbur huffed.

“Are extremely early talks something I need to get used to?” Phil asked.

Both of the young adults looked over at him.

“Yes,” Techno said.

“Absolutely,” Wilbur said at the same time.

He sighed, “You need more than two to five hours of sleep.” He sat down in an armchair.

“We know.”

“They came back, they’re going to be watching the house for a few days,” Techno spoke up.

“Shit.”

Techno nodded.

“Tech is going to farm in his full get up.”

“I’ll freak them out a bit,” Techno shrugged.

“They’re watching _THE_ Technoblade’s house, imagine their horror.”

“I’m done, quality check?”

Techno brought the braid out in front of him, “Not too bad, considering the fact you haven’t braided for seven years, it’s good. It’ll last until my shower tomorrow.”

“Thank you.”

Phil shook his head fondly.

“I’m gonna go check on Fundy, I’ll be right back.” Wilbur got up and went up the stairs.

“So you two are on good terms just like that?”

Techno nodded. “Just like that. We both had seven years to think about it, to sit on what we said, what we did. So yeah, just like that.”

Wilbur came down the stairs, Fundy held safely in his arms, awake.

“Hello Fundy.” Phil greeted.

Techno offered the brush, he had grabbed earlier, to Wilbur.

Wilbur took the brush and started to gently brush the five-year old hybrid’s brown hair.

Fundy relaxed in Wilbur’s arms and fell back asleep.

Silence settled over the living room.

Phil patted both of his son’s heads and went back upstairs to go to sleep.

“He’s adorable,” Techno whispered.

“Thank you.” Wilbur set down the brush and hugged Fundy to his chest.

“They hurt him because he’s a hybrid,” Techno said. It was a statement not a question.

Wilbur nodded anyway.

Techno grimaced, “I hate the world.”

“I thought I was prepared for it, cause I saw it with you and well everything that happened with Schlatt but when it’s my son… I wasn’t prepared for it.”

“Yeah, there’s a reason I don’t go into town, ever.”

“I know and it was always real, but I don’t know…”

“It was your son and it was different.”

“Yeah,” Wilbur agreed, “Does that make me a bad brother?”

“No, it doesn’t. Phil always hated it, hated the way hybrids were treated, but he adopted me and it was different.”

“Yeah, it was suddenly personal for him, but it was always personal for me, you’re my brother.”

“It’s your son, it’s more personal than a brother. Plus I’m older so you don’t feel like you have to protect me, with Fundy that’s your job to protect him.

“I guess…”

“You’re not a bad brother, Wil. You never were, I didn’t mean it. I wasn’t thinking when I said that. I never meant it. I promise you.”

“I know, but bad things always stick with you more than good things do.”

“Yeah.”

“I hate it, neither of you deserve it, it’s so stupid, so fucking stupid.”

Techno nodded, his many nights, seven years, of not enough sleep, finally catching up to him. “‘M tired, for once.”

Wilbur pulled the blanket off of the back of the couch and maneuvered it over Techno, Fundy, and himself.

Techno leaned his head onto Wilbur’s shoulder. He slipped off to sleep.

Wilbur watched over his older brother and son for the rest of the night.

* * *

7:00 am

Phil came down the stairs, he saw his sons and grandson still on the couch, the blanket that was usually over the back of the couch over the all three of them. Wilbur’s hand was running through Fundy’s hair, occasionally rubbing his ears, Techno passed out on his shoulder.

Wilbur looked over at him, “Good morning.”

“Good morning, Techno fell asleep?”

“Yeah, He passed out not long after you left, his lack of sleep finally caught up with him.”

“It’s good for him, not the not sleeping for ages, but the sleeping part.”

Wilbur nodded, “Yeah.”

“I’ll start on breakfast.”

“Okay.”

Phil came in a little while later.

“I don’t want to wake him.”

“Yeah, that’s my dilemma.”

Phil sighed and gently shook Techno awake.

Techno lifted his head, blinking into awareness.

“Good morning.”

“Morin’”

“I’m going to wake up Tommy.”

Both of them nodded.

Wilbur got up, the movement jostling Fundy waking him up. “Good morning sweetheart.”

“Food?”

“Food’s almost ready.”

The three made their way to the kitchen.

“What’s up fuckers,” Tommy said as he entered.

“The ceiling,” Techno said.

Wilbur snorted.

Tommy scoffed.

“Are you still going to do the thing, Techno?” Wilbur asked as Phil dished out breakfast.

Techno smirked, “Hell yeah.”

“Do what, what thing?” Tommy asked.

“You’ll see, little brother.”

Tommy looked between his brother, “What are you two planning?”

“Nothing bad.”

Phil sighed shaking his head, “Just be careful, Tech.”

“I will, I promise.”

“Tommy, don’t go into the woods without a sword.”

Tommy looked at him confused, “Okay?”

They finished breakfast and they all got ready for the day.

Techno came down in his usual battle outfit, cape, crown, and all.

“Are you going out training?” Tommy asked.

“Nope, I’m farming.” He brought out his hoe showing it to Tommy.

“You’re farming in your battle outfit…?”

“Yep, I’ll be back in for lunch.”

“Come in if you get too warm,” Phil said.

Techno nodded and went out to farm.

“Why is he gardening in that?”

“He’s just freaking some people out, nothing bad,” Phil said.

“What happened, what’s happening. I know something you guys aren’t telling me.”

Wilbur sighed, “People are looking for me, they’re watching the house, from the woods, which is why Techno’s gardening in his most iconic outfit.”

“And why me and Tubbo can’t say anything about Wil being here.”

Phil nodded, “Also why you have to have a sword to go into the forest.”

“Okay.” Tommy nodded.

Wilbur smiled.

  
  


Techno came in for lunch.

“Hey Tommy,” He said.

“Yeah Techno?”

“Wanna train?”

“Of course.” Tommy smirked.

Techno smirked back.

Phil sighed.

“Me and Fundy-” Wilbur started.

“Fundy and I,” Techno corrected.

“Fundy and I will be watching from Techno’s window.” Wilbur rolled his eyes.

Phil rubbed his temple, shaking his head.

After lunch Tommy ran up to his room to change into his training gear.

Wilbur pulled Techno’s chair up to the window, pulling the curtains open enough to see his brothers.

Tommy joined Techno in the backyard.

Techno handed Tommy a wooden sword, holding one of his own, though he had an enchanted diamond sword on his hip, on display as his cape was placed on the stair railing as was his crown.

“Ready?” Techno asked.

Tommy nodded.

They started.

* * *

They came in for dinner, Techno placed his crown on Tommy’s head and threw his cape around Wilbur’s shoulders.

Phil chuckled, “Have fun?”

Tommy nodded, grinning.

Techno smirked, “Think we freaked them out?”

“If you didn’t I’d be worried.”

“You have to go back to the block position, Tommy.” Wilbur said.

“I know,” Tommy groaned, “I’m too used to having a shield.”

Phil passed out food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


	4. New Hat [Day 4]

That Night

Three hours after Techno went to sleep, he woke up. The same nightmare as always.

“Three hours that’s pretty good. Better than the two I’ve been getting.”

He got out of bed and grabbed a book.

3:30 am

Techno heard Wilbur’s footsteps come down the stairs. “Good evening.”

Wilbur snorted, “Hello. Are they near the house?”

Techno nodded, “They were freaked the fuck out. They’re still going to watch for a couple days. I think they want me to leave, which I’m not going to be doing.”

Wilbur sighed as he plopped down on the couch next to Techno.

“I got three hours of sleep.”

“That’s good.”

“Yeah.”

“So now what?”

“Maybe we could talk Phil into sparring with me. Maybe Phil and Tommy vs me.”

“Yes, us together should be able to do that.”

They lapsed into silence, Techno going back to his book.

Wilbur eventually started humming some of the songs he had written.

At some point Techno finished and set down his book, he grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and put it over both of them. Wilbur curled into Techno, continuing his humming. Soon they both fell asleep.

* * *

6:00 am

Wilbur was being shaken awake, he opened his eyes seeing brown hair and orange fox ears. “Hey, baby what’s wrong?”

Fundy sniffled.

“Bad dream?”

Fundy nodded.

Wilbur managed to get an arm out from under the blanket, offering it to his son.

Fundy climbed into Wilbur’s lap and curled up.

Wilbur rubbed his back, “Do you want to talk about it?”

“They were hurting me, they said you didn’t love me because I’m a stupid fucking hybrid,” Fundy whispered.

The arm that was rubbing Fundy’s back pulled him close, “I love you so much, nothing can change that, especially something you can’t control.”

Fundy buried himself in Wilbur’s side. He rubbed Fundy’s back for a while until he started running his hand through Fundy’s hair, rubbing his ears occasionally. They both fell back asleep.

* * *

7:00 am

Phil woke up and got out of bed, he didn’t hear noise from the kitchen. He put on his slippers and went downstairs. He caught pink hair on the couch. He walked over to the living room. He saw Techno curled around Wilbur, Wilbur was curled into Techno, though Fundy was curled into Wilbur’s lap, Wilbur’s hand still tangled in Fundy’s hair. All three were fast asleep. He smiled and went to the kitchen to start breakfast.

* * *

Techno woke up to noise in the kitchen, he was still curled around Wilbur, now with Fundy. He sat up as much as he could without waking either of them up. He watched as Tommy came down the stairs. “Good morning.”

Tommy looked over at him, “Good morning, Techno!” Tommy smiled and headed into the kitchen.

He looked down at his brother and nephew. Fundy had dried tear tracks on his cheeks, Wilbur had his hand in Fundy’s hair.

“Good morning,” Phil said.

Techno looked up, “Good morning.”

“When did you wake up last night?”

“1 am, Wil woke up at 3:30 am I believe.”

Phil nodded, “Breakfast is ready.”

“Okay.” He gently shook Wilbur, which seven years ago wouldn’t have woken him, but it did now.

“Hmm...Techno?”

“Breakfast is ready,” He explained.

Wilbur rubbed his eyes and sat up carefully and shook Fundy awake.

Techno got up, folding the blanket and putting in back on the couch. He walked into the kitchen and sat down.

Wilbur came in with Fundy and they sat down.

Tommy dished out breakfast.

“You two need to go to one of your rooms and stop sleeping on the couch. That’ll mess up your backs.”

“Better than the floor.”

“What Wil said.”

Phil sighed and raised an eyebrow.

“We will though.”

Wilbur nodded.

“At least Techno is sleeping,” Tommy pointed out.

Phil sighed again.

“Oh, they were freaked the fuck out,” Techno said.

“Yeah, Phil, Phil, Dad, Techno had an idea.”

“2v1, You and Tommy versus me.”

Phil stared at him.

“It would freak them out, cause you’re known,” Techno said.

“For lasting 5 years in one world.”

“But you’re famous, so they’re watching _THE_ Technoblade and _THE_ Philza’s house,” Wilbur said, “Imagine their horror.”

“Will you be watching Wil?” Tommy asked.

Wilbur nodded.

“I’m going to go into town to get Fundy a hat first, then sure we can spar.”

“I’ll draw up what the hat looked like so you can get something similar.”

“Okay.”

* * *

“Is this hat okay?” Phil asked, kneeling in front of Fundy.

Fundy looked at the hat, he grinned, and nodded. He grabbed the hat, putting it on his head, covering his ears. His tail swished around behind him.

Wilbur smiled as did Phil.

“You look great, baby,” Wilbur said, picking him up.

Fundy giggled, grinning still.

“Are Tommy and Techno out in the backyard?”

Wilbur nodded and went up to Techno’s room.

Phil went out, he saw his eldest and youngest sparring.

Techno disarmed Tommy and that round finished.

“That was really good Tommy,” Phil spoke up.

“Thanks Phil!”

“You ready Dad?” Techno asked.

“Yeah,” He set down his cloak and hat. He had tennis shoes on instead of his sandals.

* * *

Tommy came in, Techno’s crown on his head, grinning.

They had lunch and played some board games all together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


	5. Talks and Trauma [Day 5 + 5 Months Later]

1:00 am

Techno got out of his bed and peeked out his window, he saw the men on the back porch. He opened up part of his window.

“Even if Wilbur and his fucking hybrid son are here, we can’t do anything to them without pissing off Technoblade _and_ Phi1za.”

“So what, we just have to leave them alone?”

“I guess,” The man shrugged.

“The Boss isn’t going to be happy.”

“We’ll tell him that he’d be bringing Technoblade’s wrath down into himself.”

“Well let’s start heading back.”

The six men left.

Techno smiled, _Well then, all’s well that ends well._ He stretched and went down to get a book then returned up to his room.

* * *

4:00 am

A soft knock on his door and Wilbur peeked his head in, “Techno?”

“Good morning. You can come in.”

Wilbur came in, closing the door behind him. He sat down next to Techno.

“Good news.”

“Oh? What is it?”

“They’re leaving, they’re scared of pissing off Dad and me.”

Wilbur sighed in relief, “Thank the fucking Dragon.”

Techno chuckled.

“I’ve been fucking terrified. I put Fundy in danger then I brought it here.”

“I’m glad you didn’t stay away, I saw you hesitate.”

“I did, but I needed help and well I didn’t know where else to go.”

“I’m sure Dad said this, but you are always welcome here. It’s your home.”

Wilbur smiled, “I know.”

“When did you get taller than me? Tommy’s on his way there, he's already as tall as me.”

“I don’t remember when I passed your height, besides you were still growing when I left.”

“True.”

Silence.

“Hey Tech, do you want me to compile a music disc of my music, you can fall asleep too? I saw how fast you fell asleep when I was humming.”

“That would be nice.” Techno fell back onto his bed and sighed.

Wilbur followed suit, “What’s wrong Tech?”

“I’ve just been thinking too much.”

“What about?”

“Just the, what if you had stayed away because of me, you’d both be dead or back in that dangerous, anti-hybrid situation.” He couldn’t stop the venom from seeping into his voice.

Wilbur winced, “What did they say?”

“Fucking hybrid son.”

Wilbur’s face fell from the fake neutral it had been into a sad,

guilty look.

“I’m not angry at you.”

“I-I know, I just feel like it’s my fault.”

“Did you know that they were anti-hybrid when you first joined?”

“No.”

“Then it’s not your fault, we want you here.”

Wilbur didn’t say anything.

“Really we do, I can’t stop thinking about if you hadn’t walked up to the house, four days ago.” He closed his eyes. Trying to get rid of the thoughts, get rid of the images of Wilbur and Fundy’s limp bodies in the middle of a forest.

Wilbur rolled onto his side, he grabbed Techno’s hand and put it on his chest over his heart.

_How did he know?_ Techno opened his eyes, turning his head to look at his brother, his alive brother, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, what’s on your mind?”

“You guys, laying in a forest, no longer alive.”

“I’m alive, Fundy’s alive, we’re alive, we’re both alive.”

“I know, but you might not have been if you hadn’t decided to ignore what happened or whatever your thought process was.”

“But I did, so you don’t have to think about the what ifs.”

Techno snorted, looking back up at the ceiling, “Anxiety doesn’t care.”

Wilbur squeezed then let go of his hand. He reached his arm out, throwing it over Techno chest, “Tell your anxiety to fuck off.”

“Only if you tell your misplaced guilt to do the same.”

“Touche.”

They laid there in silence for a while.

“I’m really glad you’re back Wil.”

“I’m glad to be back,” He grinned then it turned softer, “I’m glad to be safe.”

Techno turned to fully face him with a soft smile on his face.

“I should head back to my bed.”

“Yeah, you should, I’m going back to sleep anyway.”

Wilbur reluctantly got off the bed, “Goodnight Tech.”

“Goodnight Wil.”

They both fell asleep.

* * *

5 months later

Tommy and Phil had taken Fundy into town.

Techno and Wilbur were hanging out in silence just enjoying each other's company.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Wilbur asked.

“I’m just still confused on how you got worse at PVP,” Techno said.

“Seven years without sparring with you.”

“So you just let your skill the moment I’m not around?”

“I was trying to survive,” Wilbur defended.

“Did you just not fight anything?”

“Maybe.”

“Oh my fucking,” Techno laughed.

“Fuck you, Tech.” Wilbur pushed him playfully.

Techno tensed and stopped laughing. He bit his lip, trying to stop the panic rising in his chest.

“Tech? Techno?” Wilbur asked, worried that Techno had suddenly stopped laughing. “Techno are you okay? Tech?”

Techno’s hands started shaking, trying desperately to stay above the water of panic.

Wilbur’s eyes widened as he realized what he said. He pulled Techno in a hug. “I was joking, Tech. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it.”

Techno buried his head in Wilbur’s shoulder, entire body shaking.

Wilbur started to rub his back. “I didn’t mean it.”

Techno slowly calmed down, he pulled away, “Sorry.”

Wilbur shook his head, “No apologies. I should have thought before I said it.”

“It’s just a phrase, it’s so stupid.”

“It was playing on repeat every night for seven years. It makes sense you have a bad reaction to it.”

“I guess.”

Wilbur reached out and squeezed Techno’s shoulder, “We both need to be more careful about what we say.”

“Yeah.”

“How much do you want to bet Tubbo’s coming back with them?”

Techno snorted, “I’m not betting against that.”

Wilbur laughed.

* * *

“Dad!” Fundy ran up to Wilbur the moment he saw him.

“Hi baby,” he got down to Fundy‘s level.

“Look!” He brought out a potion, “I make this.”

“You did?”

Fundy nodded, grinning.

“Hello Tubbo,” Techno said.

“Hi Techno!”

“Fundy has a real talent for making potions,” Phil said.

“So piano and potions,” Wilbur said, smiling, “That’s a good skill set.”

“Wilbur and I are shit at making potions. Tommy better but not great.”

“I can help teach him if you want.” Tubbo offered.

“Would you like Tubbo to teach you how to make potions?” Wilbur asked Fundy.

Fundy nodded.

Wilbur looked over at Tubbo, “That would be great.”

Tubbo nodded, grinning.

Techno smiled. Though they were different his family was back together and happy, after Seven Years Of separation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading!
> 
> Kudos and Comments area appreciated!


End file.
